


The Darkest Road

by Quaint_Rose1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaint_Rose1/pseuds/Quaint_Rose1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a heart of darkness, and only one goal, the everyday life of Derek would seem, to most, horrific and traumatizing... but not to him. Spending every day torturing a new person... Every death bringing him one step closer to what he lost... One step closer to the stone... He couldn't be happier, but at the same time, emptier... At first the things he did shocked even him, but now... he even finds it... fun. When it seems as though he could never feel again, his quest will take him on an unexpected turn... what will happen to Derek when love is in the mix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Stone Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room was dark, the only source of light being a low hanging light bulb. This bulb illuminated the room in a pale yellow light and cast daunting shadows against the concrete walls as it swayed dauntingly from left to right. There was one entrance in and out of the room, this entrance was a door at the top of the stairs. The door through which I had entered. Upon entering, I had closed the door behind me and locked it. I then ascended down the stairs. My eyes scanned the room, and it was against the wall to my left that I saw what I was looking for, it was a rusted, old, metal table. On this table were a few essential items…

Derek’s POV

The room was dark, the only source of light being a low hanging light bulb. This bulb illuminated the room in a pale yellow light and cast daunting shadows against the concrete walls as it swayed dauntingly from left to right. There was one entrance in and out of the room, this entrance was a door at the top of the stairs. The door through which I had entered. Upon entering, I had closed the door behind me and locked it. I then ascended down the stairs. My eyes scanned the room, and it was against the wall to my left that I saw what I was looking for, it was a rusted, old, metal table. On this table were a few essential items… A regularly sharpened knife, a bottle of mentholated spirits, three bear traps and a small knife with a jagged edge that resembled a saw or a carnivore’s jaw bone.  
I approached the table and hovered my hand above the items. “What shall we use today?” I muttered quietly to myself, a small, but evil smile creeping across my face. I scanned my eyes across the items once again and they stopped on one particular thing… the small knife., also known as the Jaw Bone Dagger. I then turned around and cast my eyes over the only other thing in the room, an iron mechanism, constraining a young man against the wall. My eyes scanned over the young man, he was naked as I had removed his clothes when I brought him here, and he had many fresh wounds from the past few days. He had brown shaggy hair that was knotted and sticky with blood. I approached him and ran my hand down his freshly cut chest. I could feel the goosebumps on his skin, it was only when I did this, that I realized just how cold it was. There was a freezing breeze creeping in through the only window in the room. It was in the top corner of the roof, furthest from the door. The window was painted a solid black, so that no one could see through it, and fashioned with sound proof glass. Even though it was closed, it was still freezing. I looked away from the window and turned by attention back to the boy, “So, Alex… Are you ready to talk, or do I get to play?” I asked him, smirking as I said this. I had Shadow working at him up until this point… but now it’s my turn.  
Alex lifted his head slowly and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green, I only noticed the true beauty of his eyes as he lifted them to meet mine. “…I have nothing to tell you…” he spat at me, disgust in his eyes and poison in his words. Well I must say, he has courage to speak to me like, considering his positon. But then again, he has no idea what I’m capable of… yet. “Is that so? Well, I’m told differently and I will get the information out of you, one way or another. But since I would be such a shame to taint such a beautiful, pure body, I will give you one more chance.” As I said this, I place the tip of the blade against his chin and pushed his chin upwards so that he was facing me completely, “Where is the stone?” I had been searching for this stone for years, ever since that day… the day it all changed…  
Alex stared at me with a stone cold expression, “I don’t know”, his voice unchanging, he uttered those three words, and that was all it took. An evil, threatening smile crept across my lips and I removed the blade from his chin. “I was hoping you’d say that… now I get to have my fun…”


	2. Dark Pleasure

Derek’s POV

“I was hoping you’d say that… now I get to have my fun…”  
I removed my knife from his chin and looked at him with an evil grin on my face. I reached my free hand down and ran my fingers over his cock, it twitched at my touch. He looked up at me with a startled look on his face, “What are you doing?” He yelled, shocked. “Having my fun…” I said, smiling. I then looked back down and continued. I ran my hand along his cock again and it twitched again. I wrapped my hand around his cock and began to move it up and down. “No… no… stop – mmm… please, anything but… ah…. But this” He begged and pleaded, in between desperate moans. I could feel him getting harder and harder in my hand. I continued to move my hand up and down, twisting my wrist as I do so, after a while, he stopped protesting and was even thrusting into my hand. Well, as well as he could, iron shackles constrained him to a metal lattice – like structure against the wall. I looked up at him and saw his lust filled eyes. At this sight, my evil grin began to mix in with a lustful one. I leaned forward and licked his chest. Moving my tongue upwards and over one of his nipples. He moaned again and thrust into my hand harder. I moved my head up towards his face and caught his mouth in a kiss. Not a passionate kiss, or a gentle one, but a rough, lust-filled kiss. After a few minutes, I pulled away and moved my mouth to his neck, I parted my lips slightly, and bit onto his neck, sucking hard at the skin. He moaned loudly at this, and soon I pulled away to admire my work. There was a bright red mark forming where my mouth had been.   
Pleased with my mark, I turned my attention back to my hand, which was still moving intensely along his, now hard, cock. After a few moment of quiet considering, I removed my hand from his member, an evil grin playing across my lips. He whimpered at the loss of my hand and looked at me pleadingly.  
I then lifted the arm which had hung loosely at my side until now, and moved the blade towards his cock. “Now, this can go one of two ways,” I said, touching the tip of the blade to the base of his dick, “Either, I can finish what I’ve started”, as I say this, I move my head down towards his cock and lick it, from base to tip. He moaned at this and nodded his head pleadingly. “or… I can end this, in a most painful way.” And as I say this, I slide the blade of the knife, up his cock, applying enough pressure to hurt him, but not enough to break the skin. He whimpered in pain at this, but looked at me with hardened eyes. “I can’t tell you where it is, I just can’t. I have dedicated my life to protecting it.” He says this with a strong certainty in his voice. I soften my eyes slightly and look down. I move from my standing position onto my knees and run my tongue along his dick again. It would be such a shame to have to remove such a beautiful asset. “Are you sure…”

Alex’s POV

I watched as he moved his mouth closer to my penis. No, please, anything but that. His mouth finally reaches my penis and he moves his mouth onto my penis. Merely seconds later, he has my entire penis in his mouth and is moving his mouth up and down at a slow pace. An agonizingly slow pace. He does it a few more times and my steel resolve crumbles. I can’t take this anymore. I thrust into his mouth, trying to get him to move his mouth faster. He slowly pulls back, away from me, and I bite back a whimper. Why, why did he have to do this… torture I could have handled, but this… I have no self-control when it comes to this. He stands up and smirks at me, he knows he’s driving me crazy. And he loves it!  
“All it takes is a location… and then I’ll give you what you and I both know you want.” He said, grinning and lifting his hand to stroke the side of my face. Urgh… I can’t take this anymore… “Australia… she’s in Australia. Now, please…” I gasped, pleadingly. By this point I was so desperate for his touch that I couldn’t even be bothered being ashamed with myself. Although I very well should have been… for crumbling that easily. I should hate myself for it… but right now, I don’t care. He laughed and smiled. I could see the lust in his eyes. He turned from me and towards the table. He approached it slowly and place the knife back down, he then pulled a key from a set that hooked onto his belt, and unlocked the shackles that had been holding me against the wall.  
He removed the shackles from my ankles and wrists and I stumbled as my feet, once again, touched solid ground, but I quickly regained my posture. “Are you sure you can do this, you’re pretty weak and I do this one way… Rough” He asked, challenging me. I could tell from the look in his eye and the way that he held himself, that he wasn’t kidding. He wasn’t going to go easy on me, and I didn’t want him to. “I wouldn’t expect any less” I replied, choosing my words carefully. He grinned and moved towards me at record speed. He pushed me against the wall, slamming my back into the wall, hard. He then got down onto his knees and continued where he had left off. He took my penis in his mouth once more and began to suck it, moving his head back and forth as he did this. I threw my head back and moaned loudly…This is amazing. I moved my hand down and tangled it in his hair, pushing his head back and forth faster. It wasn’t long before I realized that I was reaching climax. “Oh… nghn… stop…I’m gonna… cum…” I struggled to force the words out between moans. Despite my words, he continued to bob his head, with more force now, swirling his tongue around my penis as he did this. I looked down at him, and watched him in action. Suddenly I felt a feeling rise up in my stomach, and I knew what was coming. “Ah….” I moaned loudly, releasing in to his mouth. He simply looked up at me and swallowed, before standing back up and facing me. He moved his head towards me and kissed me roughly, sticking his tongue deep in my mouth. I could taste my cum on his tongue, it had kind of a funny taste, really salty and sticky. After a few moments, he pulled away and lead me over towards the table. He pushed all the items off the table in one, big, violent sweep. The bear traps slammed shut as the collided with the cold , cement ground, causing me to jump. He slowly removed his shirt, his pants and then his boxers, leaving him standing before me, completely naked. He had a beautiful body, and a tattoo of a triskele on his back. He was pure perfection. He pulled me closer to the table and pushed me against it. I was simply entranced. He looked me in the eyes and commanded, “Turn around” That voice alone had my penis springing back up and me nodding obediently. I knew I should protest, I knew that this was gonna hurt, even more so, due to the metal table, but for some reason I didn’t care. I was simply entranced by him. I turned around and faced the table. “Bend over!” I heard him command from behind me. I silently obeyed, bending over the table for him.   
I felt my back heat up as he moved his body closer to mine, and all of a sudden, with absolutely no warning, I felt a penis slam into me. I screamed in a mix of shock, pain and pleasure. I had always heard that this was how gay people did it, in the bum, but I have never done it before, so I was never sure. It really is different. He pulled back and slammed into me again, harder this time. He continued doing this, finding a comfortable rhythm for himself. The table shook, moving back and forth with the force of his movement. The only sounds in the room, where the sounds of his and my moaning and the screeching of the metal table. The screeching sounded like the table pleading with him to stop. Whether it was or wasn’t something tells me, nothing could stop him, once he gets going. He continued to slam into me, harder each time, and brought his hand around to grasp my hard penis. He began to jerk me off as he slammed into me from behind.  
I honestly never saw myself doing this with a guy ever, and I certainly never thought I’d enjoy this.   
But By God! This is amazing!   
He continues to slam into for what seems like an eternity. I must have came at least 5 times before he finally came inside me. He released with a loud moan, slowing his pace to an eventual halt. He then pulled out of me, and let go of my penis, which fell, limp, between my legs. I remained on the table for many more minutes, catching my breath.  
I guess telling him where she is, was the best choice I’ve ever made.  
I slowly pulled myself off the table and turned to him. I wanted to thank him and then leave.  
I turned to face him and the very last thing I saw, was a dark look in his eyes and then I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down to see a knife plunged straight through my heart.  
“Why…” were the last words I uttered before an eternal darkness took me over, heart, body and soul.


End file.
